


Ilusiones

by Gray_Gay



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor 2, Thor the Dark World - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Gay/pseuds/Gray_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado después de ver Thor The Dark World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusiones

ILUSIONES

Lanza y atrapa.  
Lanza y atrapa.  
Lanza y atrapa.  
Es un ciclo interminable que tú mismo impusiste.  
Arriba y abajo.  
Arriba y abajo.  
Arriba y abajo.  
Es tan monótono que cuando te das cuenta de lo que haces el objeto casi se te resbala.   
Te detienes y miras a la pared blanca sobre tu cabeza bajando tu brazo en el proceso y tirando lo que sea que estuvieses sosteniendo en tu mano. Pasan unos minutos de silencio en los que el único ruido es el zumbido de la energía que cubre tu celda.  
Cierras los ojos por un momento.   
-¿ A qué has venido? ¿A burlarte tal vez?- tu voz suena plana y sigues con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Porqué siempre piensas lo peor de las personas?- la voz de Thor llega como un estruendo a tus oídos aunque estas palabras hayan sido pronunciadas con un toque de dulzura.   
Abres tus parpados lentamente y miras a tu derecha inclinando un poco la cabeza. Observas como Thor está ahí de pie a tu lado con esa sonrisa que opacaría a todos los soles de los Nueve Reinos. Es una sonrisa tan autentica, tan sincera y tan propia de él que algo en tu interior tiembla.   
Intentas levantarte pero Thor es el que se hinca al lado de tu cama y tú te congelas.   
-¿A qué has venido entonces, hermano?- de nuevo tu voz no muestra todas aquellas emociones que ahogas con intensidad. Pero tal vez tus ojos dejan escapar unas pocas pues miras con demasiado detenimiento el rostro de Thor.   
-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi pequeño hermano?- mueve su cabeza un poco poniendo ojitos de cachorro, esos mismos que nunca te cansabas de señalar que se veían ridículos en él.   
Sueltas un soplido alejando tu mirada de sus ojos y no haces nada por responderle. Hay una pequeña pausa y puedes sentir como sus dedos rosan un poco tu rostro.   
-Solo vine a decir que te a…-  
Miras como poco a poco Thor se desvanece. Solo observas como su sonrisa se borra y llevas tu mano a donde sus dedos ahora solo parecen un tenue reflejo. Logras atrapar un poco de energía color esmeralda y tú alma se aferra a eso mientras caes pesadamente en la cama.   
-Sentimental- es lo único que dices al cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
-Loki, basta. No más ilusiones-  
Tu doble se evapora y al fin Thor está ahí, y nunca imaginaste que se volverían a ver de esta forma.   
-Ahora me ves, hermano- dices esto sin siquiera mirarlo, pero tu siguiente pregunta requiere ver su rostro completamente. -¿Sufrió?- ahora tus ojos lo miran cansado mientras observas como se acerca hacia donde estas. Ya no te importa que te vea derrotado y visiblemente afectado. Eso esta demás.   
-No vine a compartir nuestro sufrimiento-   
Y lo único que viste en él fue esa evidente falta de esperanza en ti. Sus palabras y mirada de lo gritaban. Sueltas una leve risa de desde porque tú también has perdida toda esperanza de volver a las cosas de antes, ya solo te queda una única meta que realizar, la única razón de tu existencia ahora.  
-¿Cuándo quieres empezar?- dices mirando a Thor con renovada energía mientras este mantiene un rostro que no puedes leer.  
_______________________________________________________________________________   
Observas su espalda a la lejanía y como su silueta se pierde entre aquellos gigantes pilares.  
-No…gracias a ti- una sonrisa maliciosa y de evidente felicidad se posa en tu rostro. Las cosas salieron a la perfección, todo está pasando tal y como lo planeaste.   
Y ya no te interesa que se vaya con su preciosa mortal, la vida en Midgard es muy efímera. ¿Por qué habría de importarte? El siempre regresa a ti…  
No puedes evitar ese golpe en tu estomago, ese estremecimiento tan familiar que pronto hace que tus ojos se humedezcan un poco. Aunque no es nada que el trono de Asgard no pueda borrar.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de dejar que mis feels surgieran...esto salió. Ya extrañaba escribir de estos dos. Y Thor The Dark World dejó daños permanentes en mis feels y para mi OTP.  
> El FanArt de la inspiración:  
> http://vforvet.tumblr.com/post/67369885597/headcanon-thor-never-visits-loki-in-the-prison  
> Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, buenas personas~


End file.
